Ani Malastar
Ani Malastar was a human male who served the Imperial Law Enforcement on Nar Shaddaa until he joined the ranks of the Galactic Imperium with Sunny and Thrawn, whom he was close friends with. Biography Family and Early Life The Malastar family was a wealthy and well-known family of Jedi during the Clone Wars. Malastar himself was born to a Malastar and a clone on Kamino. He would have inherited great wealth and nobility from the Malastar family, but the Galactic Empire had defamed the name of the Jedi during the Galactic Civil War. Although Malastar was born on Kamino, he did not spend much of his childhood there. Malastar spent his youth exploring the Galaxy and learning the tricks of combat. Like so many people in the Imperium who have Mandalorian upbringings, this culture was found in Malastar, too. Imperial Law Enforcement Malastar had been an ILE officer for quite some time on Nar Shaddaa before he became partners with Jero Thrawn. During his career as an ILE officer, Malastar befriended Thrawn's ward Sunny. Thrawn and Malastar's first mission together was undercover in the bar Thrawn once managed. Malastar had gone off for a drink, and was impressing a Zabrak female, a Human female, and a Rodian female with a rigged drinking game. Malastar later taught this game to Thrawn. Meanwhile, Thrawn strolled around in the same bar he once ran, looking for any suspicious customers. As Thrawn had worked in the same bar before, he wouldn't have much trouble. The bartender had noticed what Thrawn was doing. Not only that, but this bartender realised that Thrawn was the previous bartender. As he was a Gran, he felt a strong hatred for Thrawn and confronted him, telling him to discontinue his undercover work. Thrawn heatedly argued back, pointing out that if the bartender was keeping any outlaws safe in his bar, he would report him. The Gran barkeeper then sicced someone named Tofu on Thrawn, who belittled the Gran because the name "Tofu" gave Thrawn an impression of someone very stringy and small. Tofu turned out to be a very large and muscular Trandoshan who instantly engaged in combat with Thrawn. When Thrawn finally managed to knock out the Trandoshan, Malastar quickly excused himself from his three lady friends, who were all half naked due to the rigged drinking game, and came slouching over to the scene of violence. Malastar then reprimanded Thrawn for picking fights with Trandoshans, and frog-marched him back to the ILE Command Center, still drunk. Galactic Imperium Malastar joined the Galactic Imperium in 46 ABY along with Thrawn and Sunny. Malastar encouraged the two of them to lie about their military experience in order to be accepted by the Navy. Only about one year into the Shrike War, Malastar was killed on Anoth while trying to save Cami and Thrawn from a mutated Shrike. He gave his life to save theirs. Personality and Traits Malastar was a very cocky and confident fellow. Truly for him, adventure and war was a lot of fun. His carefree spirit would douse Thrawn's nerves from time to time. Although he was confident, this sometimes led to laziness and arrogance. Malastar was a skilled demolitions expert. Appearances *A New Despair *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Galactic Imperium *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: New Offensive